¡OH MI DIOSA!
by Athena Chibi
Summary: Despues de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII exactamente 200 años despues los dioses hicieron 1 acuerdo de paz despues de la batalla de Saori contra Hades, Sasha, Tenma y Alone le piden a Hades que los reviva para saber como estan las reencarnaciones de Delia y Deidre. Continuacion de "La Promesa de Amor" con un toque de castigos por irresponsables jeje. Tenma x Sasha y Seiya x Saori
1. Chapter 1

Bueno gente aquí les traigo otro fic que está también relacionado a mi fic "La Promesa de Amor" ya que aquí también se hace referencia a mis dos personajes Delia y Deidre, la apariencia de ellas si la inventé yo asi como sus personalidades, pero los nombres los tomé de la película "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker".

Espero que este fic les guste, aunque también habrá escenas fuertes. Aunque se les recomienda que para que entiendan algunas partes de la historia lean mi fic "La Promesa de Amor".

Tal vez ocupe referencias de otros fics.

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOo oOoOOoOooOoO

_**El misterioso viaje al futuro**_

En la guerra santa del siglo XVIII, Sasha-Athena, Tenma de Pegaso y Alone lograron sellar el alma de Hades, pero con un alto precio; ellos entregaron sus vidas con tal de salvar el mundo que ellos tanto amaban. Las hijas de Sasha y Tenma se convirtieron en amazonas, por no decir que eran las mas fuertes de entre toda la orden. Ahora las gemelas en el siglo XXI volvieron a reencarnar, Delia la mayor reencarnó en Anika de la Grulla y Deidre la menor reencarnó en Marín del Águila, la maestra de Seiya de Pegaso. Ambas chicas recuperaron sus recuerdos a lo largo de los años, Por esa misma razón Marín se sentía honrada de haber entrenado a la reencarnación de su padre. En esta era también reencarnaron juntas, y ellas tenían un hermano menor llamado Touma, cuando las gemelas comenzaron a recuperar sus recuerdos fueron separadas de Touma y ellas fueron llevadas al santuario para entrenar como amazonas mientras Touma se convirtió en un ángel de Artemisa. Ahora después de que se terminaran las batallas contra los dioses, todos los guerreros de dioses implicados en las guerras contra la diosa Athena fueron revividos, los de la diosa aludida también fueron vueltos a la vida y ahora los dioses tienen un acuerdo de paz para evitar mas guerras ademas de que ahora gracias a ese acuerdo los dioses empezaron a llevarse mejor con Athena por que ahora entendían ese amor que ella tenia hacia los humanos y viceversa. Cierto día hubo una curiosa conversación en el inframundo.

-Pero… ¿Están seguros de esto? – Preguntó el dios del Inframundo.

-Por supuesto que si, además queremos ver como les va a nuestros sucesores – Dijo una joven pelilila con la apariencia de una chica de 14 años.

-Por favor déjanos vivir en la tierra una vez mas Hades – Dijo un castaño de ojos rojizos.

-Y también quiero ver como están mis sobrinas – Dijo un chico rubio.

-Está bien, además para que sus familiares los reconozcan les daré la misma apariencia de hace 200 años aunque les pondré facciones un poco mas maduras por que las reencarnaciones de Delia y Deidre son mayores que ustedes ahora, asi que les daré la apariencia de 18 y 19 años– Dijo Hades con voz firme y dicho esto los jóvenes conocidos como Sasha, Tenma y Alone recuperaron sus cuerpos y regresaron a vivir una vez más a la tierra.

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOo oOoOOoOooOoO

Los tres jóvenes antes mencionados estaban de pies frente a la escalinata que llevaba al santuario, los tres se miraron con decisión y empezaron a subir corriendo, cuando llegaron a la entrada les salió una gota de sudor al ver que los guardias estaban dormidos y unos cuantos roncaban.

-¿Saben? Esto no es muy diferente a hace 200 años ¿verdad? – Preguntó Tenma y los hermanos asintieron, pasaron por la entrada tratando de hacer silencio para no despertar a nadie y siguieron hasta las 12 casas en las cuales no había nadie y los 3 supusieron que había una reunión dorada. Atravesaron las 12 casas y pudieron sentir que adentro de la sala patriarcal había varios cosmos y confirmaron lo de la reunión dorada aunque no tan dorada por que sintieron cosmos diferentes a los de los dorados. Tocaron la puerta y adentro de la sala todos estaban extrañados por que alguien tocara la puerta en medio de una reunión.

-Pasen – Oyeron una voz muy conocida por los tres, sonrieron pero antes de entrar Sasha habló.

-Al parecer si pudiste cumplir con lo que te pedí Shion – Dijo Sasha con cariño y acto seguido los 3 chicos entraron dejando pasmados al patriarca y al caballero de libra.

-N-No puede s-er – Tartamudeo Dohko y los demás lo miraron perplejos a excepción de Shion.

-Oh vamos claro que se puede, en esta vida nada es imposible – Se encogió de hombros Tenma y miró divertido a los dos hombres que no se podían creer lo que veían.

-Sasha, Tenma, Alone ¿De verdad son ustedes? – Preguntó Shion ya habiendo superado un poco su shock anterior.

-Claro que si somos nosotros Shion ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que les dije a ti y a Dohko después de la guerra santa? – Dijo Sasha pero unas voces conocidas por ellos llamaron su atención.

-Mamá, Papá, Tío nosotras si recordamos lo que nos dijeron hace 200 años – Dijeron Anika y Marín al mismo tiempo que se quitaron sus máscaras dejando a todos pasmados por ver que eran gemelas y Shion quedó pasmado al ver ellas eran las reencarnaciones de Delia y Deidre.

-Si que han crecido mucho Delia, Deidre – Dijo Alone y ellas sonrieron.

-¿Que demonios esta pasando? no entiendo nada – Gruñó Máscara de Muerte.

-Bueno supongo que tenemos que contarles todo - Dijo Dohko de Libra.

-Bueno nosotros 3 les contaremos toda nuestra historia – Dijo Sasha y Anika continuó.

-Y nosotras 2 les contaremos por que los llamamos mamá, papá y tío ademas que les diremos del hecho por que los recordamos –Terminó de decir Anika.

-Bueno primero nos presentaremos y les contaremos nuestra historia – Dijo Tenma – Bueno yo me llamo Tenma y era el caballero de Pegaso de hace 200 años – Dijo con una sonrisa y Alone continuó.

-Hola mi nombre es Alone y fui la reencarnación de Hades de hace 200 años – Dijo el rubio, varios caballeros se tensaron y al ver esto Alone aclaró – Pero no vine aquí a comenzar otra guerra santa – Dicho esto todos se relajaron.

-Por último, soy Sasha y soy la reencarnación de Athena del siglo XVIII – Al decir esto todos incluso Saori se sorprendieron excepto Dohko y Shion.

-Ahora seguimos nosotras, yo Anika de Grulla soy la reencarnación de Delia de Grulla la cual es una de las gemelas nacidas de la unión de Sasha-Athena y Tenma de Pegaso – Dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo Marín del Águila soy la reencarnación de Deidre del Águila la otra hija nacida de la unión de Sasha-Athena y Tenma de Pegaso – Dicho y hecho esto muchos se sobresaltaron, sobre todo Seiya y Saori.

-Ahora entiendo por que ustedes nos tenían un extraño cariño y por que Marín entrenó a Seiya – Dijo la Athena Actual y continuó – ¿Ustedes 5 me ayudarían a recuperar mis recuerdo de la anterior guerra santa? Es que tengo recuerdos de la demás eras pero de la anterior guerra no recuerdo nada – Dijo Saori y los aludidos asintieron y Tenma tomó la palabra.

-Si tu no recuerdas estos hechos es por que Sasha borró esos recuerdos cuando tu naciste para proteger a nuestras hijas – Tenma terminó de hablar y procedieron a contarles sobre los hechos de hace 200 años.

Les contaron cuando vivían en el orfanato en Italia, cuando Sísifo de Sagitario se llevó a Sasha al santuario al descubrir que ella era Athena, les contaron cuando Tenma despertó su cosmos y como se convirtió en aprendiz de Dohko, el reencuentro de Tenma y Sasha en el santuario, la plática en el balcón de la habitación de Sasha que dio el inicio de su romance, el nacimiento de las gemelas, la batalla contra Hades, incluso les dijeron cuando separaron el alma de Hades del cuerpo de Alone, como sellaron al dios y por último la muerte de los 3 amigos. Luego las gemelas les contaron sus vidas pasadas, les contaron que ellas aún en esta era poseían el don de la clarividencia la cual les permitía saber los ataques del enemigo, como despertaron el 7º y 8º sentido, les contaron sobre sus amigos y por último su muerte la cual fue al mismo tiempo por que como ellas decían "Somos gemelas y nacimos para estar juntas para siempre". Al terminar de relatar todo muchos caballeros estaban consternados y unas cuantas amazonas como Alicia de Casiopea y Miranda de Pavo Real estaban hechas un mar de lágrimas aunque no se les notaba debido a la máscara.

-Oigan hay algo que no me cuadra – Dijo Máscara de Muerte y Shion lo miró serio.

-¿Qué no entiendes Ángelo? – Dijo Shion y Máscara lo miró con instintos asesinos.

-Primero llámame Máscara de Muerte y Segundo ¿Cómo es que ellos están vivos? si según ellos murieron hace 2 siglos – Terminó de decir Cáncer y Shion se reprendió por no haber preguntado antes.

-Oigan eso es verdad ¿Cómo es que están ustedes aquí y por que razón regresaron? – Preguntó el patriarca y Alone le respondió.

-Bueno estamos aquí por que le pedimos a Hades que nos reviviera para poder ver como le va a Delia y Deidre, ademas de que nos dio curiosidad como les está yendo a nuestros sucesores – Dijo Alone sonriente pero Dohko le hizo otra pregunta.

-Y ¿como es que entraron si había muchos guardias en la entrada? – Dijo Dohko y Sasha fue quién respondió.

-¿Te refieres a los que estaban dormidos y también roncaban? – Dijo Sasha burlona y a Athena le resbaló una gota de sudor a la vez que su cosmos se alzó violentamente.

-Oye Saori – Sasha la llamó y Saori la miró más tranquila – Si quieres vengarte de los irresponsables de los guardias, debes castigarlos como castigue en la anterior guerra a todos los dorados por que hicieron una fiesta en el coliseo ademas de que la mayoría dejó a una chica embarazada – Dijo Sasha malévolamente y Saori sonrió de la misma forma.

-Que así sea, chicos si me ayudan a ponerles castigos a los guardias y/o caballeros irresponsables a ustedes no les pondré castigos por cada tontería que hagan ¿Tenemos un trato? – Dijo Saori y todos en la habitación asintieron.

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOo oOoOOoOooOoO

Bueno he aquí un nuevo fic, en un review me dicen si les pareció y lo continuo les parece?

Bueno espero que en este fic se diviertan conmigo y les guste.

Sayonara, hasta la próxima.

Besos.

Oigan estoy pensando cambiarme el nombre a Athena Chibi por que así me dicen mis amigos. Ustedes que opinan?


	2. Irresponsabilides y algo de omega

**Bueno aquí les dejo el Cap. espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer aplicado.**

**Ahora sin más lata que darles, les dejo que puedan leer. **

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOo oOoOOoOooOoO

-Bueno primero lo primero – Habló Saori para luego mirar a Sasha – Sasha ¿Me podrías decir que caballeros fueron los que dejaron a esas chicas embarazadas? – Sasha asintió y contestó.

-Haber, fueron Manigoldo de Cáncer, Regulus de Leo, Kardia de Escorpión, Sísifo de Sagitario y Albafica de Piscis.

Los caballeros reencarnaciones de los ya mencionados sudaron frío.

-Aunque lo que me parece gracioso es que en esta era el caballero de Sagitario no sea el tío del caballero de Leo – Comentó Tenma pensativo.

-Pero por lo menos siguen siendo familiares – Dijo ahora Alone.

-Por pura curiosidad ¿que castigo fue el que les pusiste a los caballeros por hacer una fiesta en el coliseo? – Preguntó Seiya.

-Bueno pues… a Shion, Dohko y Aldebarán los puse a limpiar todo el coliseo ellos solos, a los caballeros que dejaron a mujeres embarazadas los obligué a que les cumplieran todos sus caprichos a las afectadas, a los de Géminis no les di castigo por que uno ya estaba muerto y el otro estaba desde hace mucho tiempo en la isla Kanon, Asmita de virgo tampoco fue a la fiesta, a El Cid de Capricornio lo castigué con limpiar las 12 casas con un cepillo de dientes y a Degel de Acuario no lo castigué por que el tampoco fue a la fiesta en el coliseo – Terminó de contar Sasha dejando aterrados a todos pero a la chica se le ocurrió algo mas –Una cosa mas, Saori te pido que quites la ley de las máscaras – Dicho esto todos se sorprendieron menos Shion, Dohko y Saori.

-Esta bien pero eso es por que recordé a Yuzuriha, y recuerdo bien que ella nunca llevaba la máscara puesta – Dijo Saori para mirara a las amazonas presentes – Alicia de Casiopea, Miranda de Pavo Real, Shaina de Ofiuco y Larissa de Sagita quiero que les informen a todas las amazonas y aprendices que deben quitarse la máscara por que son guerreras igual que los hombres – Dicho esto las aludidas asintieron y se marcharon rápidamente. Tenma fijó su mirada en Jabú de Unicornio y por vía cosmos le dijo a Sasha _***Sasha, ese chico es el hijo de Yato y Yuzuriha, recuerda que ellos no murieron en la guerra santa* **_ Al escuchar esto la pelilila lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que era cierto y le contestó a Tenma _***Es verdad, recuerdo que cuando estábamos en lo campos elíseos a veces podía verlos vivos aún y cuidando de su hijo* **_Al haber sido informado de esto Tenma le preguntó al muchacho.

-Jabú ¿Cómo están Yato y Yuzuriha? – Pregunto el anterior Pegaso, Dohko y Shion se sorprendieron por la pregunta pero no entendían el por que de la misma y el mismo Jabú se sorprendió de que conocieran a sus padres.

-Un momento ¿ustedes como conocen a mis padres? – Peguntó el Unicornio y Dohko se sorprendió pero Shion sintió una opresión en el pecho, después de todo la seguía amando.

-Como podríamos olvidar a la amazona de plata de la Grulla y al caballero de bronce del Unicornio de la anterior guerra santa – Comentó Alone dejando a muchos sorprendidos.

-Esperen un segundo –dijo Ikki – Si Jabú tiene padres ¿Por qué demonios estaba en el orfanato? – Terminó su pregunta el Fénix y a todos les pareció lógica la pregunta.

-Creo que nosotros podemos resolver sus dudas – Dijeron dos voces, una era femenina y la otra masculina.

-Yato, Yuzuriha me alegro de que estén bien – Dijo sinceramente Sasha a lo que ellos le sonrieron.

-Y nosotros nos alegramos de que hayan regresado a la vida señorita Sasha, Tenma, Alone – Dijo educadamente Yuzuriha.

-Bueno respecto a sus dudas, bueno Jabú en realidad nunca quedó huérfano pero lo dejamos en la fundación del abuelo de la señorita Athena para que estuviera seguro, debido a que Ares cuando se apoderó del cuerpo de Saga intentó sacarnos información sabiendo que nosotros habíamos sobrevivido a la guerra de hace 200 años y nos dijo que si no le dábamos lo que quería le haría daño a nuestro hijo; aunque sinceramente nunca pensamos que heredaría la armadura del Unicornio – Dijo Yato sonriente

-Bueno arreglado ese asunto, nosotros 3 tenemos algo que enseñarles que descubrimos en nuestra estancia en el inframundo – Dijo Alone casi carcajeándose mientras Sasha y Tenma al escuchar lo que el rubio dijo recordaron ese detalle y ahora estaban en el suelo tomándose el estomago del dolor de tanto reír.

-¿Y que es eso que nos quieren mostrar? – Preguntó Hyoga y los demás caballeros lo apoyaron haciendo que el Pony Alado y Chibi Athena dejaran de reír para decirles.

-Bueno nosotros descubrimos un universo alterno de esta época y… ¿Saben que? Mejor les enseñamos ese mundo alterno – Dicho esto Sasha con su cosmos abrió una pequeña pantalla tipo portal que mostraba el supuesto universo alterno el cual curiosamente era el tiempo situado en Omega en la batalla de las 12 casas. En esa escena se mostraba cuando Ryuho iba llegando a la casa de Géminis y cuando conocía a Paradox.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! – Gritó Saga - ¡UNA MUJER ESTÁ USANDO MI ARMADURA! – Dijo al borde del llanto.

-¡WAAAA! ¡MIS OJOS SANGRAN! – Gritó Kanon dándose topes en la pared de la sala.

-¡DEJENSE DE TONTERIAS! – Gritó Shion sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que se callen para después continuar - ¡MEJOR MIREN LAS ARMADURAS! – Gritó al borde de la histeria - ¡LAS ARMADURAS, LAS PRECIOSAS ARMADURAS PARECEN LATEX! – Al terminar de decir esto se echó al piso llorando como una niña mientras los 3 amigos estaban en el piso llorando de la risa.

-Miren ahí hay un mini-Shiryu – dijo Shura riendo mientras Dohko miraba al niño que supuestamente era hijo de Shiryu para después ensanchar los ojos.

-¡Es cierto! Pero… también se parece a Shunrei – Al terminar de decir esto Shiryu vio al niño comprobando que efectivamente ese niño tenia rasgos de el y de Shunrei, al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto se desmayó dejando a muchos atónitos.

-Lo que se llevó el premio de la estupidez fue esto – Dijo Sasha para después adelantarle como si de una película se tratase hasta llegar a escorpión, Milo se tensó sabiendo que algo malo pasaría. Se ve como 3 caballeros van entrando a la decima casa del zodiaco y después como aparece Sonia de escorpión. Milo en vez de avergonzarse de que su sucesor en ese universo sea una mujer, se le quedo mirando el busto y comenzó a babear.

-¡EXIJO PODER VER LA ARMADURA DE ARIES! – Dijo Mu y Sasha accedió regresándole al video. Todos los de la sala estaban atentos a lo que hacían los caballeros de bronce y el caballero de oro.

-¡METEOROS DE PEGASO! – Escucharon decir al joven de armadura blanca.

-¡NO ME CHINGUEN! ¿PEGASO? – Gritaron Tenma y Seiya al mismo tiempo para después mandarle rayitos con la mirada a la pantalla la cual hizo una especie de corto circuito. Seguidamente se escuchó el gritó de Sasha que fulminaba con la mirada a los dos Pegasos los cuales la miraban aterrados, bueno eso va solo para Tenma al ver como Sasha se acercaba y le susurraba en el oído.

-Creo que no te dejare tocarme durante tiempo indefinido Tenma-kun - Ronroneó Sasha en el oído del anterior Pegaso para después alejarse, mirando divertida la mueca de horror que puso el castaño.

-¡Sasha no puedes dejarme sin sexo, soy tu novio! – Prácticamente rogó Tenma dejando a sus hijas con una gota de sudor en la nuca y preguntándose _¿enserio este par de locos son mis padres?_, mientras los demás veían divertidos la escena.

-Si, pero fuiste un Pegaso muy malo y mereces un castigo – Dijo la joven de cabellos lila para después salir corriendo de la sala siendo seguida de cerca por Tenma el cual estaba hecho una furia.

-Esos 2 parecen niños – Comentó Shaka y muchos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-Pues en realidad murieron siendo niños puesto que Sasha dio a luz a los 14 y murió a esa misma edad en la guerra santa y Tenma era un año mayor que ella, asi que prácticamente no vivieron para nada como unos jóvenes de verdad – Dijo Dohko sorprendiendo incluso a Marín y Anika que no sabían eso.

_**30 minutos después **_

Llegan Sasha y Tenma a la sala. Los dos estaban sonrojados y tenían chupetones en el cuello. Milo observó a Tenma como si fuera su ídolo y estaba a punto de hacerle la ola.

-¿Acaso necesitaban mas tiempo a solas? – Preguntó Alone burlón mientras Sasha se sonrojó por el comentario y Tenma lo miró con superioridad.

-¿Acaso estás celoso por que no te pudiste coger a mi hermana Catherine y estás urgido mi amigo? – Preguntó Tenma arrogante, Alone se sonrojó y lo miró asesinamente.

-Ohh cállate quieres – Dijo Alone molesto.

**OoOooOoOoOOoOOOoOOoOooOoOOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOo OoOOoOoO**

**HOLA SE QUE DEBEN ODIARME POR NO ACTUALIZAR PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMITAS CON LA ESCUELA.**

**Por otra parte espero que les haya gustado este cap., sinceramente m encantó escribirlo.**

**¿Cómo que Tenma tiene una hermana? Esto se descubrirá en el siguiente capitulo**

**Review?**

**Sayonara **

**Bye**

**Athena Chibi**


	3. Fiesta o Reventón desastroso?

-Un momento ¿Tenma tenía una hermana? – Preguntó Dohko confundido.

-Si TENÍA ahora debe de haber muerto hace 200 años – Dijo Tenma algo triste por no tener a su gemela cerca.

-Yo no diría eso, Aniki – Dijo una voz femenina y seguidamente se mostró a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos, era idéntica a Tenma lo cual significa que…

-I-Imouto – Tartamudeo Pegaso sorprendido.

-Haber, haber, haber ¿Nosotras teníamos una tía y no lo sabíamos? – Preguntó Marín.

-Pues… si pero ella no estaba por que estaba entrenando con Deuteros de Géminis en la isla Kanon – Habló la anterior Athena.

-Es verdad pero como dijo mi hermano yo morí hace 2 siglos pero estoy aquí por que Hades me revivió y si se preguntan por que lo hizo pues me dijo que era para molestar a Athena y que si era problemático lidiar con 88 caballeros pues que sería mas difícil aún lidiar con toda la orden de la anterior guerra santa – Dijo Cat (como la llamaban cariñosamente Tenma, Sasha y Alone) con un tono despreocupado.

-¿¡QUUUEEEE!? – Gritó la Athena en turno.

-¡POR EL BÁCULO DE ATHENA! ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A CARGAR CON MAS CABALLEROS TODAVÍA? – Gritó Shion mega-recontra asustado e histérico.

-Oh se me olvidaba, las mujeres he hijos de los caballeros resucitarán también - habló Catherine y Shion de la impresión se desvaneció.

-Pero al parecer cargarán con nosotros – Habló el caballero Albafica de Piscis acompañado de Agasha y también de su hija Midori. Atrás de el venía toda la orden de la anterior era.

-Bueno ahora que todos se vieron que tal si seguimos viendo el "Mundo Alterno" - Dijo Sasha y los que sabían a que se refería solo asintieron mientras los demás estaban confusos. Sasha abrió de nuevo el portal-pantalla-puerta-espejo-deluxe y todos miraron atentos los siguientes movimientos del caballero de Aries el cual ahora que sabían que era Kiki. Decidieron que querían ver todas las batallas de las 12 casas. Vieron a Kiki, Harbinger, Paradox, Schiller, Micenas, Fudo, Genmu, Tokisada, Sonia, pasaron también por la casa de Sagitario y se sorprendieron de que Seiya fuera el caballero de Sagitario, también vieron a Ionia y por último a Amor de Piscis. También vieron las heridas de la oscuridad, la derrota de Marte, La derrota de Apsu, etc. En fin muchos se sentían indignados con sus sucesores, a excepción de Mu, Dohko y Milo. Afrodita estaba muy indignado con su sucesor pero sus compañeros dijeron que estuvieron mas conformes con Amor y le dijeron "Es mejor que sea un pedófilo a que sea un gay afeminado".

-Bueno para celebrar que nuestros antecesores están aquí y vinieron para quedarse, hagamos una ¡FIESTA! – Gritó Milo, a todos se les iluminó la cara y miraron a Athena haciéndole saber tácitamente que querían.

-Ok solo por que tenemos muchas razones para celebrar – Dijo la Athena del siglo XX.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de los niños? – Preguntó Agasha pero Alone tuvo una idea.

-Bueno – comenzó Alone – Niños, si se quedan en la casa de Aries como niños buenos los llevaremos a un parque de diversiones ¿Qué dicen? – Dijo Alone y a los niños les pareció una buena oferta, asintieron y se fueron junto con Kiki a la casa de Aries.

-Bueno resuelto ese problema sigamos – Dijo el escorpión.

_**4 Horas después **_

Ahora entradas las 11 de la noche todo el mundo estaba hasta las chanclas de alcohol y estaban delirando, ejemplo de esto es Aldebarán que imaginaba que estaba en Brasil con una bailarina exótica pero la cruda realidad era que estaba bailando con una escoba, Milo estaba bailando con Camus la canción Gangnam Style, Tenma y Sasha se estaban comiendo entre ellos literalmente, Shun bailaba alocadamente con June la cual pasaba por la sala cuando empezó todo y ahora estaba ebria, Marín bailaba con Aioria y Anika con Aioros, en fin todo un desastre. Saori estaba tan ebria que se tambaleaba de una manera muy graciosa, cuando estuvo a punto de caer unas manos en su cintura lo impidieron, era Seiya.

-Gracias hip Seiya – Dijo Saori con los efectos del alcohol nublándole la mente.

-De nada hip Saori hip – Dijo con dificultad Seiya debido a lo ebrio que estaba.

Cuando se miraron a los ojos supieron que no podían ocultarlo más y se besaron con pasión y lujuria. Se fueron al cuarto de la diosa y se recostaron en ella. Seiya mordió el labio de la mujer, la cual por la sorpresa abrió la boca dejando que la lengua de Pegaso entrara en su cavidad. Lentamente el moreno fue despojando de su vestido a la diosa guerrera mientras ella hacía lo propio con la suya, cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, comenzaron los juegos de las caricias, Seiya se deleitaba con las muecas de absoluto placer que mostraba Saori las cuales lo motivaban a seguir. Saori vagamente recordó las caricias que recibió Sasha de Tenma en la anterior era, pero esta vez era diferente por que ahora la que estaba siendo tocada era ella y nadie más. El castaño besaba su cuello de una forma feroz, nunca había sentido tanto placer al hacer suya a una mujer, el día de hoy entendió que ellos estaban destinados el uno al otro y que cuando estaba con ella se sentía feliz. La pelimorada sentía tanta satisfacción al sentir como su amado lamía, mordía y acariciaba sus pechos. Seiya la miró como pidiéndole permiso y ella lo besó con dulzura, cuando se separaron ella asintió con una dulce sonrisa, el Pegaso abrió con delicadeza sus piernas y llevó sus manos al botón de su flor. Athena gemía muy alto debido al placer que sentí, cundo el la sintió lista retiró sus dedos de su interior y la miró a los ojos.

-Saori relájate por que si no te dolerá mucho – Comunicó El muchacho para luego recibir una mirada que le indicaba que continuara. Fue adentrándose lentamente, mirando las muecas de dolor que tenía la chica, cuando llega a la barrera que la hace virgen, Seiya la toma de las manos y la besa para después adentrarse de una sola estocada. La diosa dio un grito de dolor que quedó atrapado en el beso, minutos después mueve sus caderas haciéndole saber al chico que puede moverse. Las embestidas al principio eran lentas pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvieron salvajes, rápidas y profundas. Llegaron al clímax y el muchacho se dejó caer sobre ella.

-Te amo Seiya – Dijo Saori mirándolo con amor.

-Y yo a ti mi princesa – Dijo Seiya para después acomodarse a un lado de su mujer y taparlos con las sábanas, minutos después estaban profundamente dormidos.

_**En la fiesta**_

Todo era un gran reventó, todos se pusieron mas animados cuando Sasha comenzó a cantar, traía un vestuario igual que el de Brenda Asnicar cuando cantó Diosa Única Bonita pero de color blanco **(Si no saben cual es busquen el video Diosa Única Bonita- Brenda Asnicar) ** también Shaina, Marín, Anika, June y Miranda tenían atuendos iguales pero de colores morado, azul, rosa, amarillo y lila, en el orden ya mencionado.

**Diosa Única Bonita – Brenda Asnicar**

Were go

Diosa, Única Bonita

Yo soy asi

Y los chicos más hermosos

Se mueren por mí

Diosa, Única Bonita

Yo soy así

Juro estar en las divinas

Desde que nací

Todos miraban los movimientos sensuales que hacían las chicas al bailar, ellas movían las caderas al compás de la música, todos los hombres las miraban con deseo. Y pusieron su mejor cara de perversión cuando Milo puso un ventilador atrás de las chicas que estaban bailando y cuando lo prendió les alzó las faldas. A ellas no les importó debido a que todas estaban demasiado alcoholizadas. Y Asi siguió la fiesta, entre travesuras, perversiones, bromas, peleas y sexo se acabó la fiesta a las 2 de la madrugada.

_**8 horas después **_

Se puede ver a muchas personas despertándose con un gran dolor de cabeza, otras despertaban desnudas y acompañadas, tales el caso de Shaina. La Italiana iba desertándose con un horrible dolor de cabeza, el cual se le quitó al notar que estaba desnuda y no solo eso si no que estaba acompañada del escorpión dorado, miró a su alrededor y notó que estaban en la habitación del joven.

-E-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí – dijo Shaina en un susurro, el cual fue escuchado por el caballero que dormía junto a ella. Milo se fue despertando para después darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, _estaban en una cama, desnudos, después de tener sexo_. Quizás fue como lo ordenó la oración y rápidamente se incorporó en la cama mirando fijamente a la mujer que estaba con el, haciendo que apareciera en ella un tierno sonrojo de vergüenza. El caballero la tomó del mentón y la besó, la peli verde se estremeció para después corresponderle con ternura.

-Shaina lo de anoche, no fue par jugar contigo, no se desde cuando pero me habías llamado la atención y cuando me di cuanta estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti – Confesó el dorado.

-Tu también llamaste mi atención desde hace un tiempo, pero ahora soy toda tuya – El hombre al escuchar esas palabras de la cobra se abalanzó sobre ella dándole besos y acariciándola para unirse otra vez con ella.

**OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOo oOoOOoO**

**Bueno hasta aquí y pues espero que les haya gustado el cap, en el próximo conoceremos algunos despertares de otros caballeros. Por cierto tratare de actualizar cada semana, solo puedo actualizar los domingos pero si no actualizo no se preocupen, solo esperen el cap. El la semana.**

**Reviews?**

**Se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos, criticas constructivas, etc.**

**Nos leemos**

**By Athena Chibi**


	4. Despertar

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo de ¡OH MI DIOSA! Disfrutenlo.**

**Disclaimer aplicado.**

**OoOOoOoOoOoooOooOoOOoOoOooOooooooOoOoOOoOooOoOOoOo oOOOooOoOO**

El despertar de muchos de los caballeros fue muy parecido al de Milo y Shaina, ejemplo de esto fueron Aioria y Marín. No recordaban nada de la noche anterior, estaban confundidos y desnudos sin saber que fue lo que pasó esa noche en la casa de Leo, en Sagitario se vivía ese mismo dilema con Aioros y Anika, lo único que recordaban era haber bailado y tomado en exceso. Shion despertó con una tremenda resaca por la cual juró no volver a tomar y más aún al notar que anoche hicieron un gran desastre en la sala patriarcal. Tenma y Sasha despertaron en el techo, lo raro fue que estaban vestidos, prueba de que no hicieron nada en la noche. Seiya y Saori despertaron con un gran dolor de cabeza, pero felices por que consumaron el amor que se tenían desde hace mucho tiempo. Dohko despertó encima de una montaña de basura, producto de la fiesta. Alone y Catherine despertaron debajo de una mesa y avergonzados se dieron cuenta que no tenían ropa sabiendo lo que pasó la noche anterior. En fin todos despertaron confundidos, felices, extraños, etc.

-Ay mi cabeza – Se quejó Athena llegando a la sala acompañada de Seiya que hacia muecas de dolor.

-No volveré a tomar nunca en mi vida – Dijo Tenma que tenía a Sasha en brazos.

-Debo admitir que fue una gran fiesta pero no volvamos a hacer una así – Dijo Shion tomándose la cabeza.

-Me alegro de que mi hija no me haya visto así – Dijo Albafica que estaba tomándose un café bien cargado.

-Eres un idiota, ¿A quien se le ocurre embarazar a una niña de 14 años? – Le preguntó Manigoldo con burla al referirse a Agasha. Albafica se encogió de hombros y apuntó a Tenma.

-El lo hizo – Dijo tranquilamente y Tenma lo miró como si quisiera mandarlo al infierno.

-Cállate, por lo menos después de la muerte yo seguí cuidando a mis hijas – Dijo Pegaso con orgullo.

-No digas tonterías mocoso que sabemos que no es verdad – Dijo burlonamente Kardia.

-Oto-sama dice la verdad, 6 años después de que murieran Oto-sama, Oka-sama y tío Alone, ellos aparecieron enfrente de nosotras cuando visitamos sus tumbas- Dijo Marín acompañada de Aioria, Aioros y Anika.

-Bueno mejor hay que ponerse a limpiar todo este desastre – Dijo Shion y todos asintieron.

_**2 horas después**_

Ahora todo estaba limpio, muchos para matar el tiempo se fueron a entrenar, ese fue el caso de Tenma y Seiya que se despidieron de sus respectivas parejas para después ir al coliseo.

-Al parecer por fin se dijeron sus sentimientos ¿no es así? – Preguntó Sasha a su sucesora.

-Si, es más, ahora siento que me quité un peso de encima – Le respondió Saori.

-Así se siente cuando estas libre de pendientes, por cierto dentro de 9 meses vendrá alguien que alegrará tu vida y a de Seiya – Dijo Sasha al tener una visión del futuro.

-¿Eso significa que voy a tener un hijo? – Preguntó Saori sorprendida.

-Así es, tendrás una bella niña – Dijo Sasha mirándola de forma maternal.

-Jeje espero ser una buena madre para ella – Dijo la de cabello violeta.

-¿Quieres que le digamos a los demás? – Preguntó la Athena del siglo XVIII.

-Si me gustaría decirles, para que al rato no se sorprendan cuando me crezca la barriga – Dijo Saori divertida y Sasha no pudo evitar darle la razón.

-Oye Saori ¿no crees que los chicos están tardando mucho? – Preguntó la de ojos verdes y la aludida asintió. De pronto escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la casa de Sagitario he inmediatamente fueron a ver lo que sucedía.

-SOY EL MÁS CHINGÓN EN LOS VIDEOJUEGOS Y TODOS ME LA PELAN – Gritó Tenma y a las chicas les resbaló una gota de sudor.

-Se puede saber ¿por que hacen todo ese escándalo? Joder, se escucha hasta la sala patriarcal –Dijo Sasha con voz severa.

-Es que todos ellos son unos malos perdedores, no aceptan que les gané en Street Figther – Dijo Tenma apuntando a todos los que estaban en Sagitario, los cuales eran Aioros, Aioria, Marín, Anika, Miranda, Shura, Saga, Kanon, Milo, Catherine, Aspros, Deuteros, Kardia, Alone, Dohko y Regulus.

-JAJAJAJAJA QUE MALOS PERDEDORES SON, A TENMA EN EL INFRAMUNDO NADIE LE LLEGÓ A GANAR EN LOS VIDEOJUEGOS JAJAJAJA– Dijo Sasha entre carcajadas y gritos por lo que a todos les resbaló una gota de sudor, viendo que Tenma y Sasha eran igual de locos, tal para cual.

-En serio, dudo que en verdad ustedes sean nuestros padres – Dijo Anika sintiendo pena ajena y Marín le dio la razón.

-Pues es tan cierto que somos sus padres como que Saori está embarazada – Dijo la joven de cabello lila como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la casa de Sagitario y las reacciones eran estas: Sasha y Saori como si nada, aunque la última tenía un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza, Tenma miraba con orgullo a su sucesor pensando que ya se había tardado, Anika y Marín tenían la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, Miranda miraba anonadada a la diosa en turno, Aioria y Aioros estaban shockeados, Dohko estaba desmayado, Saga, Kanon, Aspros y Deuteros estaban más que asustados con solo pensar en escuchar los llantos del bebé a media noche, Alone miraba a Catherine con un sonrojo en las mejillas recordando lo de anoche y Catherine lo miraba de igual forma, Kardia y Milo miraban a Seiya como si fuera un dios, Regulus los miraba sonrojado, confundido y asustado y Seiya estaba estático. Aioros iba a hablar pero Sasha lo interrumpió.

-Antes de que tu Aioros digas algo como "Seiya pervirtió a la señorita Athena" déjame informarte que tú también te acostaste con mi hija Anika ayer después de la fiesta, tu hermano se acostó con Marín y Alone-niisan durmió con Cat – Dijo Sasha divertida y Tenma miró asesinamente a los 3 hombres mencionados los cuales tragaron con dificultad.

-¡Ustedes 2 pervirtieron a mis princesas! – Dijo el Pegaso furioso apuntando a los hermanos - Dijo Tenma para después mirar a Alone tétricamente – ¡Y tú también pervertiste a mi querida hermana! – Dijo y al terminar se lanzó sobre los 3 hombres que estaban asustados por la actitud del ex-caballero de bronce.

-Bueno ahora Sasha podrías decirnos ¿Cómo es eso de que Saori está embarazada? – Preguntó Dohko que acababa de despertar.

-Bueno en este mismo momento no se si esté embarazada pero lo estará, lo sé por que tuve una visión del futuro – Dijo la pelilila y las gemelas la miraron confundidas.

-Un momento ¿Oka-san, tú eres clarividente? – Preguntó Delia-Anika y su madre asintió en respuesta.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que contarles, por ahora solo disfrutemos de que se nos dio vida nuevamente – Dijo Sasha con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Sasha – Dijo Tenma que ya había terminado de golpear a los 3 (según él) pervertidos.

**OoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO**

**Bueno… disculpen el retraso, pero es que tenia muchas tareas en la secundaria. Ademas estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic de Naruto.**

**Por cierto ¿Qué les parece si hago un crossover de Saint Seiya y Naruto? La idea ya me rondaba la cabeza, pero quiero saber su opinión, por que no tiene chiste que nadie lo lea.**

**En fin me despido, que pasen buen día/noche.**

**Athena Chibi.**


	5. Amor en el santuario

Lo siento, se que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto. Pero estaba castigada y por eso no podía actualizar, ademas de que mató la inspiración el hecho de atropellaron a mi mejor amigo y que en mi cumpleaños se murió mi tío abuelo. Estaba frustrada y no sabia con que desquitarme. Sin más que decir espero que disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi y a la TOEI.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de la paliza que recibieron Alone, Aioros y Aioria a manos de Tenma, todos decidieron salir de la 9º casa para hacer otra cosa que no fuera jugar videojuegos, se sintieron muy humillados de que alguien que había muerto hace 200 años pudiera ganarles en ese tipo de actividades que se inventaron apenas en esta época. Tenma después de haber salido de la casa de Sagitario, "raptó" a Sasha y la llevó al lago donde hace 2 siglos habían ido ellos 2 junto con unas pequeñas Delia y Deidre. Al llegar al lugar, la joven de verdes ojos sintió mucha nostalgia al recordar los divertidos momentos que pasó junto a su novio y sus queridas gemelas. El moreno al ver la cara de su amada "niña" sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Preguntó el Pegaso a la chica.

-¡Claro que si! Como olvidar aquel día – Dijo soñadora la pelilila.

Tenma sonrió con sinceridad y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita roja, le pidió a Sasha que cerrara los ojos y se arrodilló enfrente de ella.

-Abre los ojos – Pidió el joven a lo que ella obedeció.

La joven estaba llorando de alegría al entender lo que su pareja intentaba decirle, con voz firme el caballero habló.

-Sasha ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? – Preguntó el castaño.

-¡Por supuesto que si! – Exclamó con alegría al momento de abrazar a su novio – Te amo – Dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, el Pegaso estaba cautivado por la belleza de su chica, no, de su mujer.

-Me alegra escuchar eso mi niña bonita – Dijo Tenma abriendo la cajita, la cual contenía un hermoso anillo dorado, las piedras preciosas que adornaban el objeto era 3 diferentes en forma de flor, el primero era un zafiro muy bello, el de en medio era un diamante y la última piedra era un rubí. Le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su brazo derecho. El moreno la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cuello, aspiró su dulce aroma y la apegó más a el. Mientras tanto la joven mujer tenía un tierno sonrojo el cual se intensifico al notar algo duro a la altura de su vientre, Tenma sonrió coqueto y la besó de forma demandante. Pronto las prendas fueron adornando el piso, el moreno recostó a su prometida en el pasto al mismo tiempo que daba castos besos en el rostro angelical de su amada. La chica abrió las piernas y las enredó en la cadera del caballero, el Pegaso después de degustar los senos de la joven, fue bajando la cabeza hasta llegar al vientre de la pelilila donde lamió y jugueteó con el ombligo de Sasha. Se deshizo del agarre de la ojiverde, le abrió las piernas y metió la cabeza en medio de éstas. La joven soltó un grito de placer ante lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo con su lengua. Tenma no paró hasta que la sintió explotar en su boca, el caballero se irguió con la respiración levemente agitada, observó a su mujer y sintió como se excitaba aún más, pues al ver a su pareja con las mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo perlado de sudor y su boquita entreabierta disfrutando aún los restos de su orgasmo, cualquier hombre se enloquecería con esa imagen tan erótica. El chico solo atinó a lanzarse sobre ella.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miranda de Pavo Real estaba realmente molesta por el final del libro que estaba leyendo, no podía creer que la Virgen Val no se quedara con Kyle, definitivamente la autora había arruinado el libro "V is for Virgin". Pero aún así la joven mantenía la esperanza de que la autora haga una continuación, aunque es muy poco probable. La castaña suspiró, no valía la pena estar lamentándose por que Kelly no le dio un buen final al libro, pero bueno, no por eso se va a acabar el mundo ¿Verdad?

La amazona estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba en su dirección, por lo cual chocaron.

-Lo siento muchísimo, no sabía por donde iba – Habló la chica de ojos azules en su idioma natal.

-Yo también lo… un momento ¿Español? – Preguntó Shura en su idioma haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de vergüenza al notar que fue muy distraída por chocar con un caballero dorado.

-Bueno, si soy mexicana por eso hablo español y una vez más me disculpo maestro Shura, fue mi culpa– Habló Miranda avergonzada y con un tierno sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, pero me gustaría que me acompañara señorita Miranda – Habló el español con voz ronca.

-C-Claro como usted desee maes… - Decía Miranda pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

-Solo llámame Shura – Le dijo el caballero guiñándole un ojo a la amazona la cual se sonrojó más.

-Claro Shura – Pronunció la chica atropelladamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOOoOoOo

Larissa de Sagita estaba sentada a la orilla de un río, la chica de 15 años pensaba en sus hermanos y amigos, hacía tiempo que no los veía y los extrañaba. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó como alguien se acercaba, se dio cuenta cuando sintió como la tomaban de la cintura.

-Quiero jugar arquerita – Habló roncamente un peli azul en el oído de la plateada.

-Ikki me asustaste – Dijo la chica con reproche.

-Oh vamos tengo ganas de sentir tu piel – Dijo el Fénix volteándola y besándola fogosamente.

La amazona le correspondió inmediatamente, el Fénix sonrió con arrogancia y la tomó de los glúteos haciendo que la chica enredara las piernas en su cintura. Ikki Llevó a Larissa hacia un árbol y siguieron besándose con pasión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOOoOoOo

Alicia de Casiopea estaba paseando cerca del coliseo, tenía pensado pedirle a la señorita Athena que le diera permiso para ir a su natal Francia, tenía ganas de ver a su hermana y contarle todo lo que le había sucedido. Con eso en mente rápidamente subió las doce casas, cuando llegó a la sala del patriarca tocó la puerta. Athena y Camus se dieron cuenta de su presencia por lo que la pelimorada le dijo que entrara.

-¿A que debo tu visita Alicia? – Preguntó Saori con dulzura, Casiopea se arrodilló ante su diosa y habló.

-Señorita Athena quería pedirle permiso para poder ir unas cuantas semanas a mi natal Francia, tengo muchos deseos de ver a mi hermana – Habló respetuosamente la plateada dejando a Camus sorprendido.

-Tienes mi permiso, curiosamente Camus me acaba de pedir lo mismo, el también es francés – Dijo la diosa haciendo que la rubia abra mucho los ojos de la impresión.

-Muchas gracias señorita, tengo pensado estar 3 semanas, claro si usted me lo permite – Habló la plateada.

-Claro, siempre y cuando te diviertas, no quiero que regreses al santuario diciendo que no hiciste nada divertido – Dijo la pelimorada divertida sacándole una sonrisa a Alicia – Puedes retirarte Casiopea – Habló Athena.

-Gracias, con su permiso – Dijo con respeto Casiopea.

-Propio – Dijeron Saori y Camus.

-Bueno Camus tu también puedes estar un tiempo en Francia como me pediste, puedes retirarte – Dijo con ternura la diosa guerrera.

-Con permiso – Dijo Camus en su tono frío habitual.

-Propio – Contestó la pelimorada.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una joven italiana de 14 años se escondía de algunos de los caballeros de plata de su edad, la razón era por que la estaban persiguiendo y además se le insinuaban a la pobre jovencita. Por esa razón la chica detestaba tener los senos tan grandes.

-_**Solo yo tengo esta suerte del demonio **__–_ se lamentó la chica de cabello castaño.

La chica estaba escondida detrás de un pilar, pero no se dio cuenta de que Hyoga se le acercaba.

-¿De quién te escondes? – Preguntó el ruso asustando a la chica la cual se puso en pose de batalla.

-Lo siento pensé que era otra persona – Se disculpó la Grulla.

-No importa pero no me haz contestado – Dijo Hyoga levantando una ceja.

-Me estoy escondiendo de unos caballeros de plata que me están acosando desde hace unas semanas y esto ya se esta volviendo muy molesto – Habló con molestia la chica.

-CON QUE AHÍ ESTABAS GRULLA – Gritó Mauricio de Auriga que venía acompañado de Luis de Lagarto, Miguel Ángel de Cerbero y Alejandro de Retículo. La castaña se asustó al verlos por lo que retrocedió.

-Dejen a la señorita en paz ¿quieren? – Esta vez habló el cisne sorprendiendo a la italiana.

-¿Tu lo impedirás? –Preguntó con burla Alejandro.

-Si – Dijo Hyoga encendiendo un poco su cosmos asustando a los 4 caballeros de plata que seguían a la jovencita.

-Está bien, ni siquiera nosotros somos tan estúpidos para pelear una batalla que no podemos ganar – Habló Mauricio a lo que todos se fueron.

-¿Eran ellos verdad? – Preguntó el rubio a lo que la plateada se sorprendió.

-Si, gracias por lo de ahorita – Habló la italiana.

-Nunca te había visto en el santuario ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó educadamente Hyoga.

-Me llamo Nayru, soy la amazona plateada de la Grulla y puedo deducir que usted es Hyoga el caballero del Cisne – Habló la chica de ojos amatista.

-Me sorprende que sepas mi nombre – Dijo algo avergonzado el ruso.

- No debería, después de todo usted es uno de los 5 caballeros legendarios que protegen a la señorita Athena – Dijo Nayru muy segura de sus palabras y Hyoga frunció el ceño.

-No me hables de usted, es extraño y me hace sentir viejo, si acaso tendremos la misma edad – Dijo el Cisne a lo que la Grulla contestó.

-Tal vez, apenas acabo de cumplir 14 años ¿y tú? – Preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

-Acabo de cumplir 15, pero de todos modos háblame de tú, no me gusta sentirme viejo – Dijo divertido el caballero haciendo sonreír a la amazona.

-Claro Hyoga como tú digas – Dijo entre risas Nayru.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquí se termina el cap. Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno aquí ya metí a un nuevo personaje que se llama Nayru, pero déjenme decirles que Nayru si existe, al menos en la vida real, por que es mi mejor amiga, ella sigue mi fic y me pidió que la incluyera en mi Fanfic. Obviamente le dije que si, le puse la constelación de la Grulla por que en una pagina en Facebook donde yo era administradora y hacía el rol de Athena, ella compitió por la armadura de la Grulla (de juego claro está) y la ganó. Y de la nacionalidad aunque Nayru es mexicana al igual que yo, le puse italiana por que hace unos cuantos meses estuvo viviendo en Italia pero regresó a México antes de su cumple. Una cosa más, Nayru al igual que en el fic tiene los ojos amatista, no se por que sus ojos son de ese color pero ella está orgullosa de eso. El libro que estaba leyendo Miranda era "V is for Virgin" de la autora Kelly Oram, el libro era bueno pero el final no me gustó, aunque he de admitir que ese libro me enamoró. Bueno por ahí hay algunos personajes que no les puse la apariencia, aquí les dejo sus rasgos.

_**Miranda de Pavo Real: **_

_**Ojos: Verdes**_

_**Piel: Blanca**_

_**Cabello: Rubio**_

_**Nacionalidad: Mexicana**_

_**Edad: 17**_

_**Signo: Capricornio**_

_**Larissa de Sagita:**_

_**Ojos: Azules**_

_**Piel: Un poco bronceada**_

_**Cabello: Negro**_

_**Nacionalidad: Brasileña**_

_**Edad: 15**_

_**Signo: Piscis**_

_**Alicia de Casiopea:**_

_**Ojos: Rosas**_

_**Piel: Blanca**_

_**Cabello: Rojo**_

_**Nacionalidad: Francesa**_

_**Edad: 19**_

_**Signo: Acuario**_

_**Nayru de Grulla:**_

_**Ojos: Amatista**_

_**Piel: Bronceada**_

_**Cabello: Castaño**_

_**Nacionalidad: Italiana**_

_**Edad: 14**_

_**Signo: Géminis**_

_**Mauricio de Auriga:**_

_**Ojos: Azules**_

_**Piel: Bronceada**_

_**Cabello: Negro**_

_**Nacionalidad: Griega**_

_**Edad: 14**_

_**Signo: Libra**_

_**Luis de Lagarto:**_

_**Ojos: Verdes**_

_**Piel: Blanca**_

_**Cabello: Azul**_

_**Nacionalidad: Argentina**_

_**Edad: 15**_

_**Signo: Sagitario**_

_**Miguel Ángel de Cerbero:**_

_**Ojos: Cafés**_

_**Piel: Bronceada**_

_**Cabello: Verde**_

_**Nacionalidad: Austriaca**_

_**Edad: 14**_

_**Signo: Cáncer**_

_**Alejandro de Retículo:**_

_**Ojos: Cafés**_

_**Piel: Blanca**_

_**Cabello: Naranja**_

_**Nacionalidad: Alemana**_

_**Edad: 15**_

_**Signo: Leo **_

Por último los personajes de la serie original tienen un año más en este fic. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Besos.

Athena Chibi


End file.
